Being Lifeguard Sucks
by The Girl With The Ankle Tattoo
Summary: He wasn't going to set back and watch them have 'fun' together. He was going to get her back.


**I own nothing but this story plot. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

It was my job to watch them, no matter what they did. As soon as they entered the white gates of the community pool, my eyes followed every move they made. Though I hated having to sit still and eye the two while they splashed and touched. Even so, I couldn't quit. The statistics of a high school graduate finding a job at the beginning of summer was pretty low. I was lucky to have finally found an occupation to pay for college coming up in the fall. It felt like I was getting paid to be tourchered.

At the beginning it was great. She would arrived at the pool before anyone else did, lay out her towel on a long chair, walk to the deepest end of the pool, curl her toes over the edge, let down her long auburn locks and stare directly into the blue water, holding a concentrated look deep within her silver eyes.

She would nod to herself and take exactly seven steps back. At that moment her head would tilt up and her beautiful cloudy eyes would find their way to my dazed ones. Her slender arm would reach up as high as it could and wave at me with a smile. "Watch me Kurosaki-kun!" she would yell as loud as her little voice could muster out.

It was moments like that that gave me a ,so familiar, empty feeling in the bottom of my gut. Kami, how I wanted to say more like,_ you can do it,_ _you're an amazing swimmer, I miss you..._ But all I could manage was to give her a thumbs up.

How lame...

Still, she shows me that beautiful smile of hers.

At that point I learned not to blink or you'd miss it. Her speed dashing forward, slender legs taking the leap, arms being pushed in front of her, silky auburn hair being thrown back by the wind. If you blinked you would have missed the truest beauty at perfection.

Slash

My trunks and Lifeguard tank would get a little wet but it was definitely worth every cold drop.

Children from the neighborhood applauded. They would stand behind the gate and watch her stunning dive just as I

"You're amazing Inoue-san!" One shouted while jumping with excitement.

"Truly the best!" Another one yelled out with a smile.

"I want to learn how to swim just like you nii-san." A girl younger than the rest, holding a teddy bear spoke.

Inoue would swim to the metal latter nearest me, and pull herself out. It was insane how gorgeous she was. At this point, her wet hair stuck to her face and the back of her neck, showing of her full cheeks. Water dripped from her ends and down her one piece, causing thousands of crystal droplets to run down the valley between her breasts and wide curvy hips.

She would always walk past me, like I didn't exist, and continue on to the children awaiting her presents. Inoue would squat down so that she was eye level with the kids and smile. For only being eighteen Inoue sure did know how to interact with the young people of Karakura.

It first started when we were much younger and in grade school. One day she insisted on following me home. back then I thought her to be weird so of course I shouted no, but despite my protest she followed me home anyways. My mother took a huge liking to the _adorable _girl and my father wore a proud look on his face.

"Isigo-chan said he has twin baby sisters." She spoke with a toothy smile. "Can I see them pleeeeese." She practically begged.

Not being able to say no to Inoue's cute chubby face my mother brought them out. She told Inoue to sit on the couch and allowed her to take Yuzu from her and rock her just as she did.

That was the day me and Inoue became close.

Saturday play dates turned into a regular thing. My parents invited her and Sora over for dinner, we even took family vacations together. Inoue Orihime slowly turned into someone I could really trust throughout the years we grew up.

Then it happened...

Sora died.

No more walks to school, no more hanging out, no more texts, no more her...

The only thing I got from her were moments like this. Watching her like an old man on his porch step, with nothing else better to do. And this, was the only time she would ever call out to me, wanting me to watch her dive.

Her ignoring me didn't bother me as much at first since she had lost her brother. My mother told me it was nothing to worry about, that it was just apart of her _grieving_ process, until she had finally come back to school and I saw her talking, smiling and laughing with everyone but me...

I left her tons of text messages and emails, but, no reply.

She had made it clear.

She wanted nothing to do with me.

Of course I wondered what it was that I could have done to drive her away like this, but nothing came to mind. I even confided in my mother about the situation and she told me,

"Its just a simple case of two people growing apart."

I couldn't except that. I knew Orihime better than anyone and there was no 'growing apart' between us. We shared to many memories, secrets, moment, between each other for us to just 'grow apart;.

It had to have something to do with that damned Ishida.

Ever since then I've noticed Ishida around Orihime a lot lately and it's been pissing me the fuck off.

He walks her home from school, he nits her shit and he even comes swimming with her in the fucking pool while _I'M_ life guarding. He really has the fuckin' nerve!

When they're in the water, I watch him through my sun glasses, the way he laughs with her, plays with her, touches her, I have to grip the nearest thing closest to me or else I'd jump in the water and strangle the shit out of that four-eyes creep.

Fuck!

If she could just tell me why I...

"Orihime, how's the water?"

I look up and see _him _entering through the gate.

_Shit. _

I watch Orihime now.

She walks away from the group of kids and makes her way over to fucker. "It's nice today." She smiles up at him.

He pulls her into an embrace against his bare chest.

I grip my seat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**I'll be back soon with another chapter and an angry Ichigo. **

**Peace. **


End file.
